Ela é a garota
by Tilim
Summary: ...que todos os caras maus querem!


**ELA É A GAROTA...**

**...que todos os caras maus querem!**

**

* * *

**

"And when she walks, all the wind blows and the angels sing, but she doesn't notice me".

Girl All the Bad Guys Want – Bowling for Soup

**

* * *

**

_Hyuuga Neji_

-

Bloqueei seu ataque com a mão direita enquanto seu pé se movia para frente. Logo depois sua mão esquerda avançou em diagonal e não me acertou o abdômen por um triz. Seu peito subia e descia arfando muito rápido, assim como o meu, mas os seus olhos tinham uma ferocidade incomum que os meus tentavam evitar especialmente nesses momentos. Os cabelos arroxeados chicoteavam no rosto e grudavam-se a testa suada. Nada disso era importante no momento que ela movia sutilmente o pé esquerdo e se virava, como numa dança recém-coreografada, e seu pulso se dobrava de encontro ao meu peito paralisando minhas principais vias de chakra, mas sem afetar meus movimentos.

Eu gosto quando ela é imprevisível.

- Nii-san! – ela gritou, preocupada, quando eu caí de joelhos, exausto. Fico me perguntando se, depois de utilizar essa técnica com algum inimigo, ela também iria se preocupar se o tinha machucado demais.

Sua mãozinha pousou em meu ombro e a outra afastou o meu cabelo para trás da orelha, mas ele logo voltou a cair. Eu não estava machucado nem lesionado nem nada do tipo, mas o que eu não fazia para tê-la perto de mim por mais alguns míseros e desesperados segundos?

- Você está bem? – ela perguntou.

- Estou sim, Hinata-sama – segurei-lhe a mão a tirando de meu ombro. Ela se retraiu.

- Me desculpe – e abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada.

- Não tem pelo que se desculpar, Hinata-sama, sua obrigação é treinar comigo sem piedade quanto a me machucar – respondi-lhe copiando as palavras do pai – E seria preciso um pouco mais que isso para me preocupar.

Ela juntou a mão ao corpo e mordeu o lábio inferir. Eu sabia que tinha feito-a achar que ainda estava fraca, incapaz, indigna, mas não era verdade e sempre que ela faz essa cara dolorida eu _preciso_ – porque é mais forte que minhas funções cerebrais normais – consertar a situação.

- O que quero dizer é que você não teve a intenção real de me machucar, portanto não foi um golpe forte, Hinata-sama – procurei seus olhos com os meus e ela levantou a cabeça, não muito convencida, mas sem a dor nas feições doces. Sorriu muito pequenamente e me ajudou a levantar. Tentei ficar firme sobre meus joelhos trêmulos.

- Venha, Neji-nii-san, vou ajudá-lo a sentar – e foi comigo até a varanda de madeira.

- Obrigado.

Ela sorriu de novo. Sempre sorrindo, que mania boba. O melhor seria que alguém dissesse para Hinata que sorrir para todos é uma estranha ação, principalmente para pessoas como eu, que não merecem seus sorrisos constantes e, pelo menos, outros dez caras que eu conheço também não, especial e principalmente um. Mas ela não consegue evitar e eu duvido que exista alguém sangue-frio o suficiente para se aproximar dela e simplesmente dizer "não sorria".

- Você gostaria que eu preparasse o chá, nii-san? – ela continuava em pé a minha frente, o cabelo balançando e eu reparando as formas muito curvas de sua silhueta. Respirei fundo sentindo meus poros dilatando e se arrepiando e virei o rosto para além do muro do limite do Clã Hyuuga.

- Não, estou bem.

Ela seguiu meu olhar e se sobressaltou.

- Preciso ir, Neji-nii-san – largou as sandálias na entrada e subiu rápido as escadas da varanda e correu em direção ao seu quarto. Eu continuava olhando para o sol, ainda era muito cedo, ele mal tinha se levantado de trás do muro, mas ela já precisava ir treinar com seu próprio time. Ouvi seus passos apressados voltando, trocada com o casaco branco e lilás, as pontas dos cabelos agora presos com uma outra fita branca, a última se soltara no nosso treino.

- Até a noite – fez uma reverência para mim enquanto vestia as sandálias e se foi.

Às vezes o meu instinto me diz, simplesmente, como um gotejar irritante de uma torneira mental, que eu deveria dizer o que se passa comigo para Hinata-sama, minha consciência grita que ela iria entender. Eu não duvido disso, mas será que _eu_ entenderia? Será que ela _desejaria _o mesmo? O gotejar não me explica o que é que eu sinto, de fato. E nem me dá respostas suficientemente aceitáveis. Eu queria tê-la para mim e só para mim, não ter que dividi-la para os seus companheiros de time, para as piadas de Naruto, para as missões que a levam aos homens de Suna, ela _ele_. Mas isso seria fazer o que eu mais odeio: mantê-la como um pássaro engaiolado. Não é justo. Eu me sinto engaiolado por um sentimento. Seria certo deixar esse sentimento voar contando a ela?

Apertei meu ombro sentindo os movimentos ficar menos travados e o meu chakra voltar a circular com velocidade e me levantei seguindo para o meu quarto e então para o treino com o meu próprio time. Cheguei a pensar, uma vez, em pedir conselhos sobre isso ao Lee, mas desisti da idéia na mesma hora. O que ele diria? Para eu deixar florir a minha primavera do amor da juventude. O Gai diria a mesma coisa. E pensei em Tenten, mas Tenten é uma garota, nunca entenderia. Esfreguei o rosto com a água fria da tina, mesmo assim não me ajudou a tirar Hinata da cabeça. Na verdade, ultimamente nada vinha ajudando a fazer isso.

Bom, de certa forma.

Péssimo, de outra.

Hinata é inesquecível.

Mas é inesquecível para quem a vê, ás vezes eu acho que ela gostaria de ser invisível.

* * *

_Sabaku no Gaara_

-

Diplomacia não é exatamente algo fácil e foi à parte de ser Kazekage que eu menos gostei. Papéis demais, ação de menos. Não é muito contribuinte com a sociedade da Vila Oculta da Areia, contribuinte com seus habitantes, vir a Vila Oculta da Folha e ter que esperar, passeando pela cidade, até a Hokage voltar de suas consultas no hospital para te atender. Ela, sim, está fazendo alguma coisa útil pelo seu povo.

Ainda é cedo para ter muito movimento nas ruas. Comerciantes, mercadores, ninjas. Nada muito anormal. Até mesmo as crianças correndo, crianças do tipo que gostam de acordar muito cedo somente para ter mais tempo, durante o dia, para brincar. A normalidade chega a ser cansativa. E as pessoas ainda pensam em me perguntar por que eu fico sério e indiferente o tempo todo? Patético. E tudo continuava normal, até uma das crianças cair. E começar a chorar escandalosamente segurando o joelho ralado. As outras crianças correram para longe, sem saber o que fazer. Eu parei, também sem saber o que fazer.

- Onde machucou? – eu não sei de onde ela surgiu, mas bastou eu piscar para ver a garota Hyuuga Hinata se agachar perto do menino com o joelho ralado para ele parar de chorar, as lágrimas penduradas nas pestanas, às bochechas vermelhas. Ainda segurava o joelho e olhou para ele quando ela fez a pergunta. Ela, sim, parecia saber o que fazer – Acho que posso ajudar com isso.

Ela remexeu na sua bolsa de trás e tirou um potinho preto com algo que deveria ser alguma pomada, não entendo de medicamentos. O garoto fez uma careta quando o dedo dela chegou ao machucado. Para entretê-lo enquanto a pomada agia por uns instantes ela começou a conversar e a sorrir para ele, sempre numa voz baixa e muito controlada, sem a vergonha que eu vira incrustada nela da última vez e sem se sentir acanhada como se sentiu quando, me lembro bem, lutou contra Hyuuga Neji.

- Brigado, moça! – ele ficou ruborizado e correu para longe. Não entendi por que. Hinata sorriu o tempo todo até ele virar a esquina e levantou-se guardando o remédio.

Não é costume meu ficar contando o tempo, mas naquele momento eu devo ter ficado longos minutos observando-a até que os olhos perolados caíssem em mim. E não foi nem um pouco desconfortável ser pego – eu, Gaara, o Kazekage – olhando para ela. Nem Hinata pareceu desconfortável. Na verdade ela me deu um sorriso caloroso e que me fez sentir aquecido. Não do jeito que a Temari às vezes tenta sorrir para me fazer sentir melhor, coisa que nunca funciona, mas um sorriso de aquecer de verdade, de aflorar pensamentos que uma mente como a minha não deveria ter.

Nunca na vida eu quis tanto estar em outro lugar. Nunca na vida, também, eu fiquei tão atento aos movimentos triviais de uma garota que passava na rua, nunca fiz questão de nada que evolvesse alguma coisa diferente da vida shinobi. E sentimentos como amor, ternura, carinho, não se incluíam na ficha de inscrição para ser ninja. Não que haja qualquer ficha. Certo, metáfora patética. Mas eu não me mexi, porque o meu cérebro não dava ordem alguma para o meu corpo se mexer. Meu corpo e minha mente me queriam ali, quietinho, para esperar alguma coisa acontecer. E aconteceu.

- Gaara-sama – ela disse na sua voz cintilante. Qual o problema com o meu corpo, droga? Não se mexe e agora começa a me provocar arrepios estranhos na nuca e embrulhos no estômago. Ótimo, devo estar doente, alguma doença misteriosa dessa Vila – Que bom que te encontrei – ela se aproximou mais um pouco, ainda sorrindo, brincando com as mãos, os pés se colocando um na frente do outro enquanto ela andava. É _por isso_ que eu moro no deserto, lá não tem doenças desse tipo – Ino-chan está procurando você, parece que Tsunade-sama pode te ver agora.

No deserto não há nenhuma Hyuuga Hinata, também.

Uma pena.

- Certo – minha voz voltou muito mais rouca e grossa do que é normalmente, mas falar com ela, proferir palavras depois daquela voz musical é difícil, quase insuportável. Ninguém deveria falar depois que ela fala – Obrigado, Hyuuga Hinata.

- Foi bom ver você, Gaara-sama – ela ficou com as bochechas vermelhas como se fosse mesmo ela quem devesse ficar envergonhada – Até!

Fez uma reverência curta e, depois de um último sorriso, foi embora.

- Até.

Mas quando eu respondi já era tarde demais. Olhei por cima do ombro, não me atrevia a olhar de verdade. Não agora que eu tinha recuperado o movimento do meu corpo, não podia me dar ao luxo de perdê-lo de novo caso ela se virasse por um momento e me encarasse. Já fora o suficiente para uma vinda a Vila Oculta da Folha. Suspirei pesadamente e voltei a andar sentindo minhas pernas muito, muito pesadas.

Viagens diplomáticas a essa Vila não são exatamente programas diplomáticos ruins e nem quando a Hokage não está imediatamente disponível para me receber. Na verdade, eu não me importo. É só acordar cedo – ou ter uma pequena insônia – e sair para as ruas, de preferência a rua principal, para observar, esperar. Não tem erro, se você foi esperto e lembrou de consultar o itinerário de missões da Vila em questão, que ela passe pela manhã, meio correndo, apressada. Isso, essa coisa que impede meu corpo de se mexer, me impede de evitá-la, não é exatamente um sentimento. Eu acho que é mesmo uma doença que só se pode adquirir quem vem a esse país, mais especificamente a essa Vila. Não tem cura conhecida e eu espero que nunca tenha.

Ela é a própria cura de sua doença.

Ando me sentindo muito masoquista ultimamente, gosto de ficar doente só para tomar o remédio.

Ele é doce.

Mas não é doce o tempo todo, porque ás vezes ela precisa ser amarga.

* * *

_Uzumaki Naruto_

-

- A gente vai treinar ou você vai ficar olhando as moças, Ero-sannin?

- Eu não estou "olhando as moças", estou te ensinando como preservar a vida civil – ele respondeu, sorrindo largamente.

- Pra que eu preciso saber disso? Eu vou ser Hokage!

- E um Hokage não se preocupa com a vida civil, idiota?

- Não do jeito que você tá fazendo, dattebayo!

O Ero-sannin deve ter algum problema. Deve ser todo aquele saquê ou as pancadas que Tsunade-baa-chan dava na cabeça dele quando estava junto num time. Eu não entendo porque ele resolveu, do nada, me arrancar tão cedo da cama para subir num dos prédios da Vila e ficar olhando o movimento. Ele fica levando aqueles binóculos ao rosto e dando aqueles sorrisos enviesados dele.

- Ah, que beleza! – dizia, de vez em quando.

Eu bufei e olhei pro outro lado, para o prédio da Hokage. Sakura-chan já deveria estar acordada, também. Se é que ela tinha dormido na noite passada. Ela andava muito ocupada trabalhando com a Tsunade-baa-chan ultimamente. Ele tirou o binóculo do rosto um momento e ficou sério, depois olhou pra mim:

- Hei, Naruto, aquela não é a primogênita do Hiashi?

- Quem? – Hiashi? Quem é esse?

- Aquela menina ali, do outro lado da rua.

Olhei para onde ele estava apontando, mas não vi nenhuma menina do Hiashi, só via a Hinata. Dos dias em que o Ero-sannin me trouxe para treinar, ou para colher informações pervertidas, tanto faz, a Hinata sempre passa por essa rua, todas as manhãs, bem cedo. E ela está sempre muito serena, sorrindo de leve. Eu sei que ela também tem os problemas dela e tudo, mas quando ela passa por ali, com o rosto assim, é como se ela não tivesse problemas. Eu às vezes tenho vontade de me bater por ficar triste com algumas coisas do passado, como quando eu olho para o lado e o fantasma de Jiraiya-sensei vai embora, depois de mais um devaneio muito vívido com ele ali, ao meu lado de novo.

Queria ser como Hinata. Ela sempre sorri, sempre ajuda os outros. Eu sorrio, eu ajudo os outros, mas não é a mesma coisa. Eu não consigo me ajudar, às vezes. É como olhar do espelho enquanto eu sorrio, mas ver uma máscara. Hinata não parece usar máscaras. Quando ela está feliz e tranqüila, ela sorri. Quando está triste e perturbada, ela chora. Eu tento ficar sempre feliz para dar forças para os outros. Se eu estou precisando de força, penso em Hinata.

"Aquela garota Hyuuga é uma graça, hein, Naruto? Eu até que gosto de garotinhas tímidas!" Ero-sannin disse isso uma vez, naquele mesmo telhado, vendo Hinata passar.

- Mas eu prefiro as explosivas, dattebayo! – repeti em voz alta o término de sua frase.

Hinata não usa máscaras.

E acho que ela nunca gostaria de usar uma.

* * *

_Inuzuka Kiba_

_-_

O mais difícil em se apaixonar por sua melhor amiga é exatamente isso.

Sua melhor amiga.

É horrível ficar com ela todos os dias, ansioso pelo momento em que ela chega e te dá o mais bonito sorriso do mundo, como ela acaricia Akamaru com gosto e como pergunta se estamos bem. É horrível quando, nos treinos, para ficar forte ela te obriga a prometer que não vai pegar leve com ela, horrível quando uma kunai a acerta e o sangue esguicha. Dá vontade de chegar perto dela e obrigar o tempo a regredir para que ela pudesse fazer certo e evitar aquele corte.

- Por favor, K-kiba-kun... – ela já está cansada, mas ainda está resistindo. Eu queria que Hinata não fosse tão persistente algumas vezes. Não é a ela que está machucando! – Vamos continuar!

E eu encaro Shino, uma das únicas pessoas que ela realmente escuta, mas ele só acena positivamente com a cabeça e me manda continuar. Mas eu não quero machucá-la, digo-lhe com os olhos. E ele responde, não com os olhos – não posso vê-los através dos óculos –, mas com algo que não precisa ser visto. Confie nela! É sempre isso que Shino diz. E Shino sempre está certo.

Ela se levanta e eu volto a me torturar, porque é muito difícil machucar alguém que se ama, mas também é muito mais fácil machucar quem se ama do que um desconhecido. Aquela pessoa que te ama, que realmente te ama, sempre te perdoa. Seja o machucado apenas físico, seja emocional. Mas ela não se importa, nunca, com nada que digamos a ela, nem se queremos descontar nossas frustrações em alguma coisa e ela está no caminho. Ela as recebe escolhendo os ombros como se nossas palavras fossem pedras, chorando como se a nossa dor se refletisse nela para no fim se aproximar, nos abraçar e dizer sinto muito.

- Vamos continuar só até o almoço! – eu digo, exasperado, e espero que eles me obedeçam. Mas eles nunca me escutam. Shino só volta para sua posição e Hinata sorri de novo, apóia no chão as mãos com firmeza e volta a sua posição. Eu saio do meio do rio em que estamos treinando e Akamaru se transforma.

Mais uma vez vai começar o ataque e mais uma vez começam os meus devaneios. Não há como evitar ficar olhando-a, analisando-a. Talvez seja algum problema comigo, talvez seja algum problema com todo mundo que se apaixona. Sei lá, não importa. Eu olho pra ela e nunca a vejo feia, apesar das situações em que ela se encontra quando a olho. Suada e descabela pelos treinos, molhada e cheia de lama depois de algumas missões, com os olhos vermelhos e a cara inchada de chorar. Ela só parece linda. E isso só prova que a beleza de Hinata não está na superfície.

Talvez o amor que eu sinta por ela seja equivocado e não seja um amor como o de um homem pela mulher. Acredito mesmo que não seja, para dizer a verdade. O meu amor por ela é o mesmo amor que uma pessoa devota sente por aquilo em que acredita.

Hinata é de outro mundo.

Talvez ela seja um anjo, mas um anjo não é algo que ela gostaria de ser.

* * *

_Aburame Shino_

_-_

As pessoas, quando gostam, tendem a proteger, mas tem coisas que as pessoas protegem que, na verdade, não querem ser protegidas. Mas não podemos evitar, não posso evitar _tentar_, ao menos, proteger Hinata. A imagem que ela passa é que está lá, gritando para ser protegida quando, na verdade, é ela quem nos protege. Só que nós não conseguimos ver isso. Ela nos ensina a proteger, não a ela, mas as coisas que nos são preciosas, porque nós temos que entender que um dia ela vai embora – como já está começando a fazê-lo - e outras coisas preciosas para nós vão surgir. É como se Hinata fosse um treinamento para o amanhã, mas nem nós e nem ela percebemos isso.

Ela não se faz de coitadinha, ela não é fraca. Ela tenta ser forte, ela tenta nos ajudar sempre que pode. Mas nós evitamos coloca-la em perigo. Evitamos deixá-la mostrar que ela realmente pode fazer a diferença. E, com isso, de vez em quando as coisas podem dar muito errado e ela acabar se ferindo mais do que teria acontecido se a tivéssemos deixado interferir. Hinata não mata, nunca matou e não creio que ela fará isso um dia. Não é esse o jeito dela, não é assim que as coisas funcionam na cabeça dela. Nós não entendemos porque não estamos lá dentro.

- Vamos parar agora, é hora do almoço! – eu digo, porque só assim o Kiba consegue ficar satisfeito. Hinata não fica, ela quer continuar.

Sentamos todos juntos num tronco caído e ela nos dá nossos almoços que sempre insiste em cozinhar, mas não tem almoço pra ela.

- Não vai comer? – pergunto.

- Não, eu tenho que voltar para a Vila – ela se levanta, sorri e fez uma reverência – Bom apetite!

E corre para longe, me deixa pensando que um dia ela vai correr para longe e não vai mais voltar e nós vamos ter que lidar com isso.

Hinata é sábia.

Uma sabedoria que nem ela sabe que tem, pois se soubesse ela não poderia fazer tão bom uso dela.

* * *

_Nara Shikamaru_

_-_

Hyuuga Hinata é a única garota que eu não acho essencialmente problemática. Não por si mesma, mas algumas das escolhas dela podem ser bem problemáticas. Como a escolha que a fazia passar correndo por mim e Chouji. Ela sorriu para nós, como sempre acontecia quando nos via, mas não fez menção de parar, parece estar com muita pressa.

Eu gosto dela por não ser problemática nem muito complicada em si.

Hinata é simples.

Suas escolhas é que não são exatamente as mais fáceis.

* * *

Eu ainda me pergunto por que, entre todos os caras ruins, entre os caras maus da Vila Oculta da Folha, ela teve que escolher a mim, justo o pior deles. Eu sei que ela é uma garota de outro mundo, esperta e doce, e eu não consigo tirar ela da minha cabeça nunca, mas essa nem de longe é a escolha mais simples que ela fez e nem sei se é a mais acertada, mas quando eu a vejo subindo a rua desencosto do poste e ela vem correndo até mim, um sorriso no rosto e os olhos brilhando. E isso me faz sentir o homem mais sortudo de todos! As outras pessoas na rua vão se tornando cada vez mais claras até se tornarem completamente transparentes e desaparecerem, só restando Hinata no centro de tudo.

Só com isso, com o brilho que ela emana, já é o suficiente para que as dúvidas ridículas sobre eu ser o cara certo ou não irem para o espaço. Para ela não importa se eu não sou super-inteligente ou hiper-ativo e ela vive repetindo isso para mim quando – sempre – enxerga através dos meus olhos que eu estou remoendo as perguntas de sempre. Ela afunda o rosto no meu peito, como uma criança afunda o rosto num travesseiro macio e quente, depois me olha e diz que não importa. Não importa se eu fui um vingador, um traidor, um assassino. Então ela coloca os lábios dela sobre os meus e já não há mais mundo nenhum a nossa volta. É um efeito ainda mais eficiente – e menos doloroso – que o do Mangekyou Sharingan.

- Desculpe – ela está ofegante quando finalmente chega até mim, mas me olha como se tivesse ganhado uma corrida em que eu fosse o prêmio – Estou... Atrasada.

- Não tem problema – eu lhe dou um meio sorriso e agarro a cintura dela sentindo-a e vendo-a ficar quente e vermelha como sempre acontece quando eu a agarro em público. Eu nunca me importo, ela ruboriza. É engraçado e eu alargo ainda mais o sorriso.

- Va-vamos almoçar, Sasuke-kun? – ah, sim, esqueci que, quando eu a agarro, também volta o gaguejar. Irritante no começo, delicioso agora. Acho que é assim que se define o amar, não é? Quando os defeitos de uma pessoa ficar na penumbra e não são importantes, já que você a ama. Eu nunca parei exatamente para pensar sobre isso, só vi que um dia os gaguejos dela tinham parado perto de mim, até eu a beijar e eles voltarem temporariamente.

- Claro, estou faminto – e encaro fundo seus olhos para que ela entenda a mensagem, mas uma coisa que Hinata nunca foi é lenta.

E o vermelho fica mais intenso, mas não dou tempo de ela desviar o olhar, como sei que vai fazer, e entro no meu mundo vazio do resto das pessoas quando a beijo. Os meus braços em sua cintura apertando-a ainda mais contra mim, mesmo que ainda pareça insuficiente, fazem-na ficar na ponta dos pés, os seios fartos comprimidos no meu peito. E quando a gente aprofunda o beijo, com a minha boca verdadeiramente devorando a dela, com volúpia, com vontade, sinto suas mãos deslizando até minha nuca e brincando com os arrepios que eu tenho no pescoço.

Mas quando minha mão desce para o seu quadril ela estremece e para o beijo no meio da parte mais interessante. Eu não a solto, mas olho para a minha mão com um filete finíssimo de sangue.

- Kiba te acertou de novo? – pergunto ficando visivelmente zangado. Detesto quando aquele idiota fica pensando nela, que eu sei que ele faz bastante, durante o treino e se distrai causando isso. Hinata coloca a mão sobre a minha – Eu vou matar ele!

- Eu fui descuidada, Sasuke-kun – ela sempre os protege – Não fique bravo, por favor.

- Como eu posso não ficar bravo se ele praticamente te retalha, Hinata? – e isso fez com que ela risse. Ela retirou a mão de trás do meu pescoço e colocou sobre a boca, rindo gostosamente.

- Que exagero! – eu afrouxei o aperto do braço em volta de sua cintura e ela se desvencilhou de mim, o riso diminuindo diante da minha expressão séria. Ela sabe o que eu acho sobre ficar treinando de forma tão perigosa com os dois companheiros descuidados dela.

- Humpf! – e olho pro outro lado, irritado. Ela simplesmente pega a minha mão e entrelaça os dedos com os meus começando a me puxar rua acima para almoçarmos.

Seus dedos nos meus sempre ficam meio frouxos, como se para não me privar de certa liberdade. Mas não é de liberdade que eu preciso quando estou com ela, é exatamente o contrário. Aperto os seus dedos nos meus querendo contato, querendo proximidade e ela para de me puxar ficando ao meu lado, me lança um sorriso que eu não preciso retribuir e coloco a outra mão no bolso. Hinata não me sufoca, não me exige mais do eu posso estar preparado para lhe dar. Eu lhe disse "eu te amo" uma vez e foi a única. Como retribuição ela me beijou e só disse algo sobre amor quando se sentiu pronta a isso. E não precisamos ficar repetindo, porque o amor não é algo que vai e volta com muita freqüência. Ele está ali, entre nós, e é perceptível. Eu não preciso falar para que ela entenda, ela não precisa ficar quieta para me agradar.

Eu penso que ela merece algo melhor, ela pensa que eu sou todo o melhor que ela pode querer ter. Ela não entende que quem sai ganhando sou eu e quando eu lhe digo isso ela só sorri, mas eu penso que ela não responde somente para não começar uma discussão. Ás vezes nós discutimos, sim, por ciúme bobo ou por ela não querer ficar na cama mais um pouco, insistindo que tem que ir treinar com o primo dela – que eu sei que é outro que fica pensando nela.

Ela é a garota que todos os caras gostariam de ter, só que eles não sabem disso, porque não são todos os caras que a conhecem e isso é uma grande sorte para mim. Para meu azar, aqui na Vila, ela é a garota que todos os caras maus querem.

Hinata _não_ é perfeita.

Mas ela não precisa ser para ser minha!

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_

* * *

_

**Olá!**

**Eu sempre quis escrever uma fic assim, dos caras falando sobre o que eles gostam na Hinata. Não ficou exatamente como eu tinha pensado, mas eu gostei! Espero que vocês também, claro. E, não, não vai ter continuação, sinto muito! A música no começo não tem nada a ver com a Hinata, mas foi a parte transcrita lá em cima que me inspirou a escrever essa oneshot. Escutem, a banda é boa!**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, Tilim!**


End file.
